


The Date

by Soramizu



Series: The Ocean [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 布鲁斯带杰森出去约会，他需要接受现实，而不是把认为不适合自己的东西推开





	

**Author's Note:**

> 迪克的教育成果初见成效，呱唧呱唧

说实话，杰森真的不会约会。别说约会了，你让他去玩具城选个玩具他都头疼，头疼到宁愿去解决一餐厅的忍者，更何况约会，选地点菜单什么的。  
“……我穿这个？”杰森看着布鲁斯从他的衣柜里拿出他平时穿的黑色紧身T恤和机车外套，用一种“你的审美有问题”的眼神看着布鲁斯。“这除了胸口上没个红蝙蝠没戴头罩外和我晚上的时候有区别吗？”  
“个人喜好。”布鲁斯说。  
“你的喜好就是看我晚上摘了头罩？”  
“嗯。”他承认。“虽然我不喜欢枪，但是你的枪带不错。”  
杰森觉得他大概知道为什么迪克的审美有时候脱线到离谱了。  
“我想穿普通的T恤。”  
“不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为在这里你要听我的话。”  
杰森气到爆炸。然而他答应的了，他只能说话算话。  
“……是，主人。”  
他换了布鲁斯拿出来的衣服，穿戴好后他拉起杰森的手，在手腕内侧吻了一下，然后一路向下吻着小臂内侧。  
“……布鲁斯？”  
“你总爱穿七分袖。”布鲁斯揉了揉他的头，拉他下楼。“这里很性感。”  
“别人都是喜欢大胸翘腿美背，你到好，喜欢手腕和手臂。”  
“我觉得那是你最性感的地方。”  
“……你审美太有问题了。”  
但是他很高兴。布鲁斯喜欢他，爱他，他感受到了，不管他承认不承认，他感受到了，尽管每一次这个感觉都会消散，被他推开。  
今天约会，明天去找迪克。他能帮助他吗？一个从人生到感情都支离破碎的人，和试图改变自己形状的布鲁斯到底哪一个难。  
“上车。”布鲁斯给他拉开车门。法拉利，一如既往的吸引别人的眼球。  
“……你可想好了，这要一出去你再做点什么咱俩差不多就算出柜了。”  
“我不会太过分的。”  
“什么叫太过分？”  
“在外面做爱？”  
“操你妈，布鲁斯。”  
他坐进车里，布鲁斯给他扎好安全带，然后吻了他一下。  
“我希望你到时候别恶狠狠地瞪着我。”  
“开你的车。”  
布鲁斯坐进驾驶位，启动车子带杰森去了一家高级餐厅，他早就订好了这里的座位，服务生带他们到桌前，是一个能看到窗外的位置。  
“你带我来这地方，然后就让我穿着机车外套？”  
“你这身打扮很适合你，而且也没什么不可以的。”  
杰森嗤笑一声。  
用餐时间还算愉快，他和布鲁斯交流些大宅里的事情，比如达米安不得不去参加学校的文艺晚会而全家都去看让他尴尬的要命——迪克甚至还录了像——，再比如提姆扭伤了脚，不得不在家当了一星期后勤。家里发生了很多事情，他也乐于去听并且选择在适当的时候嘲笑他们，这也算他的一种兴趣所在。  
有点像想要和兄弟们多相处点的意味。  
“还好吃？”  
“……你一定向迪基鸟打听过我现在喜欢吃什么了。”杰森把叉子含在嘴里，把上面的辣酱吮掉。“还行吧。”  
“你喜欢。”  
“说了还行。”  
布鲁斯看起来很高兴，还伸手把他嘴边的酱汁擦掉。这让他有点不安，这太真实了，他无法说服自己这是假象，无法说服布鲁斯只有百分之二十爱他。  
“别推开它。”布鲁斯说。“好好看着现实。”  
一定是假的。布鲁斯和他约会，食物正好点了他喜欢的口味，这都是假的，都是他的梦，他不适合这些，不适合——  
“杰森。”  
“什么？！”  
“你在愣神。”布鲁斯安抚着他的手，中指上的戒指太明显了，他有点想扇自己几巴掌看看这是不是真的。“你这段时间总会这样，不专心，愣神。”  
“……我在想我和这些格格不入而已。”  
“别推开它。”布鲁斯重复到。“你应得的，不是你不适合，这是你应得的。”  
他应得什么？布鲁斯爱他？他花了长时间去矫正自己的性格？在他绝望到想结束的时候给他一枚戒指？对他说他百分之百爱着他？  
“……那你为什么不早做不早说……”  
“对不起。我不想让你看见我没改好的样子。”  
“这太真实了，这有点不像是梦。”  
“这是事实，杰森。”  
他沉默了会儿。  
“……你爱我吗？”  
“百分之百。”  
他他拉起杰森的手，轻吻他的手指，有点像哥谭宝贝的做派，杰森却觉得自己心跳加速。  
“慢慢你会好的。”布鲁斯说，摩挲着他的指尖。“慢慢你会相信我的。”  
“……那我还要一份甜点。”  
“当然可以。”  
午餐后他们去了当地的车展，杰森虽然说着有什么好看的反正都没你的蝙蝠车先进，一面满场转悠，尤其多看了概念车几眼。  
“他们设计的有点蝙蝠车。”  
“他们就是按蝙蝠车设计的。”  
“……哦，韦恩企业，怪不得。你现在的车要升级了是吗？”  
“差不多。不过这不是我设计的，设计部门设计的，而且是流线型，更有科技感。”  
“真可以。”  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“并不。”然而他还是多看了几眼。“我更喜欢亲手改装过的，那才适合我。”  
“嗯……那需要一辆法拉利？”  
“老头子你有钱没处花了是吗？！”  
“红色？”  
“你当真的？！”  
“嗯，红色吧。”  
“……我操你大爷。”  
虽然他的确挺喜欢红色法拉利。够张扬，就像他在外面时那样。  
布鲁斯牵着他的手直接买下法拉利，要求送到庄园，然后他们又转了转，又不经同意还他买了辆哈雷摩托，杰森在后面想要捂住脸装作自己不认识他。  
然而他很高兴，特别高兴。这种情绪是无法掩盖的，他很高兴。  
“你这是以后打算用蝙蝠车追我吗，摩托车都买了。”  
“你打算和我飙车？”  
“谁要和你飙车。”  
他们溜达到了下午，去咖啡厅喝了咖啡，吃了点下午茶点心。布鲁斯和他讲公司的事情，他在那里接话吐槽，好像他们不是在约会，而是在休息时间讨论工作进度。  
但这并不能改变杰森内心过于真实的感受。布鲁斯和他在一起，他们在咖啡厅，他手上的戒指因为下午的阳光在发亮，那是他看到的，并不是他的想象。  
“我不知道你今天感觉如何。”布鲁斯突然说。“不过你看起来很放松，也很高兴。”  
“我也没太高兴。”  
“你刚刚在车展的时候眼睛在发光。”  
“你一定是看错了，那是反光。”  
他们离开的时候布鲁斯把他拉了过来，然后突如其来的一个吻印在他的嘴唇上。  
“走吧。”布鲁斯说。“我们去别处转转。”  
“你知不知道你刚刚很有可能被拍下来？！”  
“无所谓。”布鲁斯说，扬了扬手，那枚戒指那么明显而耀眼，让他移不开视线。“让他们拍吧。”  
“……你认真的。”  
“我从来都认真。”他把杰森塞进副驾驶，扎上安全带，揉了一把他的头发。“这是现实，杰森，不是你的梦或者想象。”  
“……我们回去吧。”杰森说。“今天就这样吧。”  
“你确定？”  
“在超级市场停一下。”  
他们在超市，布鲁斯推着购物车，杰森在挑选商品，仔细看着上面的成分和生产日期。他们就像一对真正的情侣在逛商场一样，一个仔细挑选，一个跟着头头走。  
杰森小的时候期待过无数次这样的普通的生活，然而现实是他已经不是一个普通人了。他是红头罩，虽然白天的时候他可以过普通人的生活，但他是红头罩，他是一个人，孤单的红头罩。  
“我们回去吧。”他把购物袋放在车上。“你想吃什么，我回去给你做。”  
“杰森。”  
“干嘛？”  
布鲁斯捏住他的下巴再一次吻了他。  
“你开始接受了。”  
“我只是在做我平时给你做的事情而已。”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯说，“谢谢你。”  
他们回了杰森的家，今天的约会算是结束了，他们还带了几袋子食物回来。杰森把食材收起来，问布鲁斯想吃什么，布鲁斯则一直盯着他看，露出一个微妙的笑容，过了好久他才明白这是什么意思。  
“……主人想吃什么？”  
去他妈的他刚感动了一点点。  
布鲁斯点了菜，他去厨房做饭，布鲁斯从后面抱了上来，紧紧搂着他的腰，埋在他的后颈，他能感觉到布鲁斯的呼吸，他的胡茬，他的身体紧贴着他的后背。  
“继续做你的。”布鲁斯说。“我想抱你一会儿。”  
杰森叹了口气。有时候他不知道到底是达米安像个孩子，还是布鲁斯像个孩子，有些地方，达米安可比布鲁斯成熟多了。  
他腾出一只手拍了布鲁斯的手背。  
“是，主人。”


End file.
